1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for dosed dispensing of a number of different liquid or pasty masses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an apparatus is known in diverse embodiments and is also designated as colour kitchen. Said masses are in that case paint, ink, thickening or thinning agents and the like. The masses have to be supplied in predetermined quantities, at least mutual ratios, to a receiving container. This receiving container, for instance a bucket, a can or the like, must be filled with a determined quantity of mixture. For this purpose predetermined quantities of selected masses are admitted successively into the receiving container. As soon as the receiving container is filled with all desired components in the desired quantities, a subsequent receiving container is filled in comparable manner with the constituent components. In this subsequent and other cycles the composition can differ in accordance with the composition of the finally required mixture.
After the constituent components have been placed in the receiving container, homogenization generally takes place by means of known homogenizing processes, in particular stirring and shaking.
An apparatus of said type comprises provisions for supporting containers for the masses for dosed dispensing. These containers can be connected by means of flexible hoses or fixed conduits to dispensing nozzles for individual dosing in each case of a determined quantity of a relevant mass. A placed receiving container and all relevant dispensing nozzles must be mutually movable such that each dispensing nozzle can dispense mass to the receiving container. It is known for instances to fixedly dispose a container on scales and to place the relevant dispensing nozzle in each case above the receiving container by means of a movable frame.
Alternatively, a frame supporting the dispensing nozzles can be fixedly disposed, wherein the scales supporting the receiving container are movable thereunder.
The scales are of importance for dispensing a determined mass in the correct quantity. The control of the dispensing nozzles therefore takes place on the basis of this mass measurement. It is possible in principle to suffice with a mass or weight difference measurement.
In the case where the dispensing nozzles are movable relative to the storage container, use must be made of flexible conduits. The great drawback of flexible conduits is that they are subject to undesirable mechanical loads, in particular torsion, which can greatly reduce the lifespan and can cause malfunctions. Hoses are further subject to ageing. This is the reason why an embodiment is usually recommended with a fixed spatial relation between the dispensing nozzles and the storage containers, in which case fixed conduits of for instance plastic or metal can be used. In that case the scales with a receiving container thereon midst be arranged displaceably relative to the nozzles. Such an arrangement does however have the drawback that the conduits connecting the electronically operating weighing device to central, fixedly disposed control means are likewise subjected to mechanical influences.
This mechanical influence can remain limited by making use of a horizontal linear X or XY mobility within limited boundaries. Such an arrangement has the drawback however that it takes a relatively large amount of time to go from one side of an array to the other, which may nevertheless occur during operation of the apparatus. Recommended in this respect is an annular arrangement of the dispensing nozzles and a corresponding annular path in which the weighing device with a receiving container thereon can move.
If desired, there may even be a movement predominantly in one direction along such a path. This is not possible however without specific measures, since the conduits providing the necessary supply of electrical energy to the weighing device and the information cables are otherwise placed under torsional stress.
EP 0 052 546 shows an apparatus for dosed dispensing of a number of different liquid or pasty masses according to the preamble of claim 1, wherein there are several dispensing units rotatably disposed, each containing a nozzle, a weighing device and a control means. The main drawback of this apparatus is that it is cost ineffective because it has several weighing devices and control means.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which obviates all drawbacks of said techniques and is not afflicted with the limitations of the know art.